


Valentine's Day

by cherrycocaine95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Holidays, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short, Unfinished, Valentine's Day, like this is barely anything, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycocaine95/pseuds/cherrycocaine95
Summary: Dean and Cas share a cuddle on Valentine's morning.(Previously published on my now-deleted Wattpad)
Relationships: DeanCas, Destiel
Kudos: 8





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2014 for practice. I'm not sure it aged well. I kinda wish I'd continued it. Maybe I will sometime.  
> Anywho. Here ya go.

Dean Winchester’s eyes fluttered open slowly against the chilly sunlight which was invading the room via a small gap between the curtains. He groaned and turned his face, pressing it into the warm flesh of his lover’s chest.  
“Is it morning already?”  
Castiel rubbed Dean’s back slowly and gently, sighing.  
“Yes, I suppose it is. Mid-morning, actually. It’s about ten o’clock.” Cas looked down at Dean, his stocky, muscular body resting comfortably against his own slender vessel. His mouth twitched in a small smile as he watched the rise and fall of Dean’s body as he breathed. Was this really happening? At long last, after years of unrequited love, was Dean finally his to hold and caress, to promise that things will be okay with a kiss rather than with words? He tugged his arms more tightly around Dean and kissed his head.  
“Are you still tired, Dean?”  
The other man shifted under Castiel’s arms and sighed.  
“I’m always tired.” Dean lifted his head to look at Castiel and smiled. “It’s been a while since I did this.”  
“Did what?” Castiel was absently playing with Dean’s hair.  
“Stayed. Didn’t sneak out during the night.” Dean paused. “I guess you’re a special case.” He closed his eyes again, and so did Castiel, a feeling he still wasn’t used to tickling his heart. “You’ve never held me quite this close before.” Cas peeked an eye open.  
“Yes, I have.”  
“I don’t count the time you cornered me in the alley and beat the shit out of me.”  
Dean was chuckling, but Castiel felt his heart droop at the memory. He slid his hands gently over Dean’s shoulders and caressed his face gently. Dean opened his eyes and looked at him.  
“I’m sorry about that. I never apologized, you know. Before.” Dean was watching Castiel carefully, and Castiel’s sad blue eyes struck a sweet sorrow into his heart. “You know I would never, ever hurt you again…right?” Dean nodded slowly.  
“Yeah, Cas. I know.”  
“Good.” Cas kissed Dean, tenderly but lightly, and his lips felt like silken sheets against Dean’s mouth. Dean sighed softly and grasped Castiel’s shoulders, pulling him closer and kissing him more deeply. He rolled onto his back, tugging Cas along with him, and he smiled against the angel’s lips as they kissed. Cas settled into Dean’s arms after a few moments and closed his eyes, a small grin decorating his usually-stern face.  
“By the way, Cas,” Dean whispered. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
